


Her Hero, His Damsel

by Sephirotha



Series: Final Fantasy XIV Collection [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Fluff and Angst, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: “Estinien!  Get back here!”  Eve growled as she threw her bow down and screamed at the dragoon.  “You don’t just…just do that and not expect consequences!  I said get back here, you…you…!”Estinien finds the Warrior of Light at death's doorstep by her beloved's grave.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Series: Final Fantasy XIV Collection [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622137
Kudos: 41





	Her Hero, His Damsel

_“To be finally rid of Nidhogg, you must slay me!”_

_“No!” the miqo’te screamed beside him as she continued to pull on an eye. “Not you too!”_

* * *

Not you too. 

Estinien could replay those words in his head over and over and still hold hope that there was something in them that indicated that his feelings perhaps weren’t unrequited after all. The burning desire twisted inside him, giving way to possibilities and fantasies that he had never dared dream.

He wanted to confirm her feelings, boldly wishing that perhaps even a small spark was in her heart for him. After all, the last thing he recalled before being overtaken by Nidhogg, Eve had screamed for him, loud enough for her voice to echo in the facility where she had struck down Thordan and the Heavensward. Yet another moment of her that he replayed many times in his head. 

But now was the time to clear his mind. Fusing with Nidhogg had taxed him physically but more mentally. To jump and cause a disturbance in Eve’s already muddled state would only serve to harm her, more so if he wasn’t fully certain on the next course of action.

The dragoon trekked up the slope, a fresh bouquet in his grasp. 

It was a fair afternoon blessedly. The sun was only now setting, casting a soft orange glow across the scene before him. He had returned from Azys Lla after offering a prayer for the fallen Lady Iceheart. Now it was time to pay respects to yet another brave soul.

The eve of his death was still fresh in his mind. He could only watch as the bolt went hurtling towards the bard and the knight valiantly put himself in front of her. She was frozen as all eyes watched the shield yield from the power and find its mortal blow. She fell to her knees as her lover fell to the ground, blood splattering across the stone. The Archbishop’s departure went ignored by most as the miqo’te crawled to the elezen and pressed her hands to the wound.

_“No…please…no…”_

It was hopeless, of course. Aside from the bleeding, the attack must have ruptured an organ. 

The dragoon expected a heart-wrenching wail of despair. The stunned silence and questions of denial seemed worse.

_“Will he be okay?”_

The blood was everywhere and in the centre was Eve. She looked up at him, silently pleading for him to say yes or something to enable her denial. Her hands shook before her, crimson dripping from her fingers and splashing onto the stone and her breeches.

_“It should have been me.”_

Those words made Estinien picture the bard on the ground instead, with a thoroughly distraught Haurchefant over her. Perhaps that scenario would have been worse to witness. A hailed champion struck down, a knight wallowing in despair of failing to protect her, Thordan only succeeding in his idealistic dreams.

The dragoon paused and clutched the bouquet tighter. He shook his head.

He mustn’t think of such things. That didn’t happen. Eve is alive, she is safe. She will heal and move onto her next quest. That is her duty.

Estinien stopped as he saw a snow-covered form curled before Haurchefant’s grave. The black tail that dusted the snow back and forth answered his question to who was here.

Soundlessly, he approached the grave and set his bouquet with the other two in front of it. After a short, silent prayer, he turned his sights to Eve and carefully brushed the snow off her shivering body. His fingers grazed her ice-cold body, feeling a weak pulse. His eyes widened a fraction.

How long has she been here like this?

Swiftly, he unpacked a blanket from his pack, swaddled her and swept her off the ground. He cradled her to his chest before crouching and jumping back towards Dragonhead.

He bypassed the settlement entirely in favour of heading to the Observatorium. It didn’t take long to secure a room for the night and unravel Eve from the blanket. The miqo’te flopped onto the bed, still shivering and now wet from the melted snow. 

Estinien’s hands hovered over her tabard before he shook his head and stripped her down to her smallclothes. He stepped back and shed his clothes before tucking them both into the bed and holding her close. He rubbed his hands on her exposed skin, focusing on warming the icy chill in her body. 

Eve’s eyes were still closed, twitching a few times in his grasp. The dragoon rested his chin on top of her head, hugging her closer to his chest. His heart nearly seized when she began purring. It was weak, but it still had his feelings aflutter.

The way she purred encouraged him to embrace her tighter. To never let go and forever lie with her so they could drift off into a deep slumber. It was a foreign feeling. 

Again, he was torn. Was this a solid basis to pursue her heart? Solely based on her purring? 

Nay. He admired her in other aspects and appreciated other qualities. 

Her infectious smile. The way those lips curled almost enticed him to mirror her. She was cheerful, always ready with a joke and trying her best to get others to smile around her.

Her energy. Estinien had observed cats suddenly run around Ishgard with seemingly no prompt. He observed similar behaviour in Eve. Three times he had watched her break from the group and charge through the snow, wastes or paths before her. It was an amusing sight to see Iceheart jump from the sudden movement or Alphinaud run after the miqo’te in an attempt to calm her down.

Her eyes. They conveyed a myriad of emotions. One only needed to look into those warm, brown orbs and know what she was feeling. If you couldn’t read her eyes, her ears and tail would always give away her thoughts. It was almost adorable when her ears pricked to attention or when her eyes dilated at the sight of steak or freshly grilled fish. He felt jealous that she could wear her heart on her sleeve without caring if anyone was judging or taking advantage of her.

The purring grew louder and Estinien shifted his grip around her. He cradled the back of her head and relaxed against the pillows, closing his eyes.

Mayhap a short nap wouldn’t be remiss.

* * *

Eve woke up warm and snuggled in the grasp of strong arms. She nuzzled her nose against the man next to her, ears twitching as she picked up his scent.

_Haurchefant? You smell different…_

She cracked her eyes open and squinted at the tanned chest before her.

_Why…is your skin not pale anymore?_

She idly pawed at the scarred abs, her gaze rising and catching sight of long silver hair.

_Wait, this isn’t…_

The miqo’te blinked blearily as she finally looked up at Estinien, studying his slumbering face. Her ears twitched a few times as she leaned back, her tail going up when she felt his hands brush her bare waist.

“We…he…I…” she mumbled before her face went red. “What the hells?!”

She shifted back as Estinien snapped upright, surveying the room before turning back to her. She moved the blankets up to cover her partially nude form, swallowing hard. The dragoon blinked owlishly before glancing at the window.

“…Good morning, Eve.”

“Why am I undressed? Where are we? What happened last night?”

Estinien’s lips quirked slightly as he yawned, running a hand through his hair. “I found you freezing to death. Do you not remember?”

Eve looked down at the fabric bunched in her grasp, swallowing uneasily. “Well…” She closed her eyes and frowned. “I…I was planning on visiting Haurche…his grave. And I felt sleepy, I’ve been struggling to sleep since…since…” She opened her eyes and looked up at him with tears brimming in them. “I must have dropped off without knowing it…” 

She sighed as the dragoon carefully patted her head, pouting a little. “Little bard, how many times must I rescue you?”

“Excuse you, I recall needing to yank a dragon’s eye out of your shoulder,” Eve grumbled then looked up at him. “Anyway, shouldn’t you be resting?”

“I was until you woke me up.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Do I indeed?”

Eve huffed as she lowered the blankets and looked to the side. “…Thank you. Again. I’ll make sure it doesn’t become a habit.”

She purred as his hand came to cup her cheek, scratching under her chin. “Will it not? Shame, one would think you enjoy being rescued.”

“I do not. My pride can only take so many wounds.”

“Indeed.” Eve leaned forward as he withdrew his hand and caught herself, her ears spasming. “I’m sure Alphinaud will be worrying for you.”

She sat up. “Oh gods, I said I’d only be a bell or two!”

She turned from the dragoon as he left the bed to grab his garb. She pressed her linkpearl whilst nibbling on her lip sheepishly.

“…Alphinaud? Are you there?”

_“Eve! Where are you?! We went to Haurchefant’s grave but you were nowhere to be seen!”_

Eve swallowed. “I…got sidetracked. Look, I’ll meet you at Fortemps Manor, alright?”

_“Yes, you must come right away!”_

“And tell Aymeric I’m sorry for missing dinner.”

_“Very well. But make haste, Eve. Thancred has brought Alisaie to the manor and she’s…!”_

Eve’s eyes widened. “Of course. I’ll come to Ishgard as soon as I can.” She disconnected the call and leapt out of the bed, grabbing her tabard. She fumbled with the clasps, cursing under her breath until Estinien stopped and helped her fasten them.

“You shouldn’t be moving so quickly after nearly freezing to death,” he murmured as he passed her breeches and boots afterwards.

Eve grumbled softly as she sat down to pull the garments on. “I need to be quick. I already missed Aymeric’s invitation to dinner so I’m going to have to make up for that but Alphianud’s twin sister has…!” She stopped as Estinien firmly patted her head.

“Calm yourself. You will have time. Take it easy.”

The miqo’te took a deep breath before looking up at the dragoon and nodded. “Yeah. I will…”

After fixing her sleeves and taking her bow, she followed Estinien out of the lodgings, taking in a crisp, icy, morning air and sighing. The bright sun coupled with the snow had the miqo’te wincing and shading her eyes, yawning softly.

“I suppose you’re off on your own quest of brooding and solitude?” she remarked as she rubbed her eyes.

“Perhaps. I was planning to take up this adventuring you seem fond of.”

Eve smiled softly and nudged her fist into his shoulder. “You might do well in it. Saving damsels in distress, chasing after pesky goblins and fetching lost items.” She grinned cheekily. “After all, you’ve saved me enough times. I ought to call you my hero.”

“Your hero, hm?” Eve’s ears pricked as Estinien took her hand and pulled her forward. She widened her eyes as he pressed his lips to hers in a chase kiss. “It would be an honour indeed, my damsel.”

“Wait, what?” Eve murmured and blinked as he jumped out of her view, heading west towards the Shroud. “Oi!” She ran after him, stopping outside the settlement as he jumped once more. “Estinien!” She narrowed her eyes and pulled her bow and an arrow out. “Who are you calling a damsel?! Get back here!” She pulled the string back and let her arrow fly through the air, her jaw dropping as she saw him evade it.

“Estinien! Get back here!” She growled as she threw her bow down and screamed at him. “You don’t just…just do that and not expect consequences! I said get back here, you…you…!”

Her fists shook as she saw him turn to her briefly before jumping out of view. She could picture his smirk and threw her arms down with a cry of frustration. She glared at the snow before lifting her hand to touch her tingling lips gingerly.

“You can’t…just kiss me like that…” she whimpered.


End file.
